Vehicle occupants can have difficulty in accessing and securing seatbelt buckles. Safety needs usually dictate the use of a short buckle to minimize seatbelt slack and encourage early and stiff engagement of the seatbelt on the pelvis. Unfortunately, while best for safety performance, a short buckle is typically difficult to locate and align with a seatbelt tongue while a vehicle occupant is donning the seatbelt. Although electric seatbelt buckle presenters can improve buckle accessibility, these systems are very expensive and therefore not practical for all but a few luxury vehicles. Accordingly, a seatbelt buckle system having improved accessibility is needed.